


Your Love Is Thick

by soundofkyu



Series: Jagged Little Mixtape [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sunggyu gets better with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofkyu/pseuds/soundofkyu
Summary: “Your love is thick and it swallowed me wholeYou're so much braver than I gave you credit forThat's not lip service”Sunggyu realises that what scared him, is exactly what he also misses most.





	Your Love Is Thick

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a follow up to 'And I'm Here, To Remind You' and is a direct continuation of the story (as requested!^^). It will probably make more sense if you have read the first part but you might be ok only reading this one! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s too hot in the bed with the late afternoon sun bearing down on Sunggyu. He has slept fitfully since early dawn and despite desperately needing some cold water, or better yet a long shower, he can’t pull his tired limbs from the mattress which still holds Woohyun’s scent.

Now that he is awake, the images of last night won’t stop flashing through his mind: Woohyun looking up from between his legs with a blown-out glare; Woohyun spread out beneath him, vulnerable, with tears sparkling in his eyes; Woohyun with his strong thighs and stronger fury; Woohyun with his shoulders slumped and leaving Sunggyu’s bedroom, his life. Woohyun, Woohyun Woohyun….

Sunggyu feels sick and curls in tightly on himself, clenching his fingers around the edge of his blankets and pulling them up to his chin despite the burning heat from the sun. Suddenly a memory comes to mind and a bittersweet longing washes over the heartbroken man. A welcome change from the roiling regret and uncertainty he’s been feeling since he told Woohyun they should break-up.

-

_Sunggyu firmly believes that you can choose to just live with whatever mess is around you. Woohyun calls it ‘being lazy’, they’ve never seen eye-to-eye. Even when Sunggyu’s skin is glistening with a layer of sweat, the smell of sex seeped into the sheets and hanging in the air, he feels no need to immediately address how gross he is. He would much rather pull the shorter man in close and cling to his warmth for as long as is tolerated. But Woohyun? Woohyun insists that they be ‘fucking civilised humans’ and clean up quickly, change the sheets on the bed and only then cuddle._

_Sunggyu is spread out across the bed, naked limbs stretched to cover as much surface area as possible. He knows he looks ridiculous but he absolutely refuses to get up. A freshly showered Woohyun impatiently stands over him at the edge of the bed and huffs out a sigh._

_“Hyung… Please get up and let me change the sheets, it’s disgusting.” Woohyun demands._

_Sunggyu curls his hands in the sheets and presses his face deeper into the pillow as he mumbles “You should be proud that you fucked me so hard I can’t move, why am I being punished?”._

_“Kim Sunggyu. Move!” Woohyun growls, being met with a petulant “No!”._

_There’s a moment of silence and Sunggyu thinks that maybe for once in their relationship he has won._

_He feels a tug on the sheets towards his right foot, the sheets lifting up along the length of his leg until Woohyun is stood at the top of the bed pulling the bottom sheet from the next corner. This happens so fast that Sunggyu is shocked when his body is rolled over with the sheets._

_It’s incredible how fast Woohyun manages to burrito Sunggyu tightly in the sheets and duvet until he can barely breathe. “How does the man have the energy after sex?” Sunggyu wonders, not for the first time. The small amount of air left in Sunggyu’s lungs is expelled as Woohyun flops down forcefully on top of Sunggyu, pulling the blankets away from Sunggyu’s face._

_“Ugh! Let me out, Hyun!”_

_“I thought you didn’t want to get up?” Woohyun returns cheekily, laughter starting to pull at the corners of his smirk and smoothing the edges of his words._

_Sunggyu starts to squirm but even if he’d had full use of his limbs he wouldn’t be able to overpower a determined Woohyun. It’s too hot and with the sheets pressed onto his skin this close he begrudgingly acknowledges that they are a bit sticky and gross. He’ll never say it out loud though._

_Woohyun starts to laugh at Sunggyu’s almost pathetic attempt at escape, breathy hiccups tumbling out from between his lips. Sunggyu pouts, eyebrows pulling together making an expression far too cute for his age._

_“Aigoooo….” Woohyun whines softly, like Sunggyu is a child and not a 30 year old man he’s trapped in sex dirty sheets._

_Fleeting kisses from soft, warm lips are pressed onto every inch of Sunggyu’s face, giggles filling the moments when Woohyun isn’t touching his skin, drowning out Sunggyu’s fading complaints…_

-

Suddenly the bedroom feels oppressive, the humid heat unbearable. Sunggyu heaves himself up and pulls on yesterday’s sweats that he finds on the bedroom floor. He looks back briefly at the bed, sheets bunched up, duvet falling off the bottom corner, a bottle of lube lying on the floor. Tidying up can wait a little longer.

“Coffee.” Sunggyu thinks. He really wants a drink but drinking alone in his state is probably a terrible idea. Myungsoo had made it very clear that he thought Sunggyu was behaving like an idiot even before he agreed to let Woohyun back into his bed, so calling the younger man was definitely off the table until Sunggyu could work up some courage.

As Sunggyu rounds the corner from his bedroom into the shared kitchen and living space of his apartment, he expects to see tousled black bed-hair and small yet somehow still broad shoulders standing in his kitchen.

- 

_Sunggyu had woken up early, but clearly not early enough if the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen are any indication._

_He quietly pads into the kitchen and settles with his hands cupping his face as he rests his elbows on the bench. He could watch Woohyun cooking for hours. The confidence in his movements as his cute hands prepare side dishes or the way he sings not so quietly pausing only when he’s focused on a task, completely unable to do two things at once._

_He’s wearing a pink apron that Sungjong had bought Woohyun a few years ago but had ended up in Sunggyu’s apartment somehow. Sunggyu supposed they spent most of their time here anyway, maybe he should just ask Woohyun to move in officially._

_Sunggyu decides he is being a little creepy watching silently, so he walks into the kitchen proper and moves his hands gently around Woohyun’s waist, startling the smaller man for a moment. Woohyun doesn’t say anything, simply turns his head slightly to kiss Sunggyu on the temple. Sunggyu snuggles in close, bending down slightly to press a kiss into Woohyun’s shoulder in return and settles in to watch his boyfriend cook. The silence is comfortable and the man in Sunggyu’s arms is so very warm._

_When Sunggyu has become a hinderance, hands starting to wander across Woohyun’s soft stomach, Woohyun shrugs Sunggyu off with the promise of a coffee. Sunggyu sits at the kitchen table as coffee is poured into a mug with Woohyun’s face printed on the side, a birthday gift from Woohyun himself and (not so) secretly his favourite mug._

_The mug is set down gently on the table and Sunggyu frowns, something is wrong, missing. He turns around about to ask Woohyun if he’s ok, but one glimpse at the younger man and he starts to roll his eyes. Woohyun’s grin is wide, hands framing his face in a flower pose, eyes sparkling._

_“Wooh-“ Sunggyu starts, interrupted by a 27 year old man in an apron doing a three-set aegyo (hing! hing! hingggg!) as he moves closer to press an obnoxiously loud kiss on Sunggyu’s cheek._

_“Enjoy your coffee, Gyugyu” Woohyun sings softly into his ear, hands firm on Sunggyu’s shoulders._

_Sunggyu’s cheeks are dusted pink as he looks up at Woohyun, and he whines “Why do you do this every time you make me a coffee?”._

_“To make it sweet, Hyung.”_

-

The coffee tastes bitter in the plain mug and it burns his tongue as Sunggyu tries to gulp it down too fast. Sunggyu leaves the half empty cup in the sink and is left standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands hanging limply by his side, unsure of what to do.

Sunggyu’s mind starts to wander back to the night before and he can’t stop thinking about the way Woohyun’s skin felt under his hands. The image of Woohyun crying has been seared into his memory and it makes his chest ache. He realises for the first time that what he is feeling isn’t purely guilt – it’s longing. The niggling thought that “this is a terrible mistake” is pushing itself to the front of his brain and demanding to be heard. Sunggyu’s head starts pounding and his breath starts coming faster.

As he sinks into the leather couch Sunggyu wonders if Myungsoo was right to tell him off for having “Commitment Issues”. Sunggyu had spent so much time in his own head the last couple of months he lost sight of how easy it had been to love Woohyun, could only focus on his own insecurity.  

Maybe Sunggyu wasn’t ready for commitment, but Woohyun always pushed Sunggyu beyond his limits.

-

_It’s late, the only light in the room from the tv, the sound turned so low you have to really concentrate to know it’s even on at all._

_Sunggyu has his back pressed into the couch, Woohyun’s firm thighs resting on either side of his lap._

_“Let’s play ‘too hot’, Hyung.” Woohyun whispers brokenly._

_Sunggyu has no idea what that means, but Woohyun is finally kissing him deeply, sin coating the plump lips pressed into his own. Woohyun pulls back slightly, just enough for him to speak, his lips grazing teasingly against Sunggyu’s as they form words._

_“We start kissing” he begins, pressing another bruising kiss to Sunggyu’s lips, “and we can’t stop kissing. You also can’t touch me.”_

_Woohyun pulls Sunggyu’s hands off his waist and leans in to press kisses to the side of Sunggyu’s neck as he continues explaining the rules of the game, hot breath searing Sunggyu’s pale skin._

_“If you touch me, I can do anything that I want to you.”_

_“And if you lose?”_

_“You can do anything you want to me.”_

_Woohyun’s eyes shimmer as he sits up, hands holding Sunggyu’s up in the air above their heads. His grip is loosening as the words “OK? Ready?” are mumbled against Sunggyu’s lips as they begin to kiss again._

_It’s hot, hot, hot. Sunggyu is trying to focus on kissing Woohyun and not the burning patches of contact with the inside of Woohyun’s thighs as the other man hovers above his lap. He is becoming impossibly hard in his jeans and he doesn’t want to forget the way Woohyun kisses him desperately._

_The kiss is searing, like all the heat in their bodies has pooled in their mouths. Kissing Woohyun has always been all consuming, but now Sunggyu is too conscious of everything around him. His whole body prickles, causing him to shiver._

_Sunggyu’s hands are hovering mere inches above Woohyun’s body. Moving with frustration over the line of his thighs, his waist, his ass. Sunggyu is a tactile person and not being able to touch is driving him insane. This man is going to be the death of him._

_It’s as that thought is forming that Woohyun pouts into the kiss, prompting Sunggyu to suck harshly on Woohyun’s impossibly large bottom lip. This pulls a whine so needy and alluring from Woohyun’s throat that Sunggyu’s brain short-circuits with lust._

_He growls as his hands finally fall to grip Woohyun’s curvy ass tightly, dragging him close. Woohyun’s lips broaden into a smirk and he spreads his hands firmly on Sunggyu’s chest and pushes back to look Sunggyu in the eyes. The smug look on his face brings Sunggyu crashing back to reality._

_He lost to Nam Woo Hyun. In under one minute. Damnit._

-

Sunggyu needs a cold shower. Immediately.

Once he’s clean Sunggyu finds himself sat on the bathroom floor, knees pulled to his chest and a huge fluffy towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders. A broken laugh echoes into the bathroom as he thinks about how Woohyun once told him he looks like a toddler when he wraps himself in a towel like this.  

By the time Sunggyu is dressed in ripped black jeans and a shirt four times too large, he feels fragile. The last 24 hours have been draining emotionally and he still needs that drink. 

He snuggles into the bright yellow sofa swing instead, thinking that a nap will help him sort through the mess of his thoughts. He curls into a ball, hugging a cushion tight and wonders if he’ll ever feel comfortable sleeping without Woohyun’s arms around him.

-

_It had taken three hours to construct the swing. The instructions were clear, the tools they had were correct, no parts were missing, but laughter isn’t productive to building furniture. Lessons are learned every day._

_Woohyun was fearless, flopping onto the yellow cushions immediately after declaring their work done. The metal frame creaks and the swing moves wildly and Sunggyu is horrified, worried that it’s going to collapse if he even so much as looks at it._

_Sunggyu tentatively spreads his palm over the corner of the swing and puts some weight down, testing the waters. Woohyun starts making a sound like a chicken, high-pitched “ggo ggo dek” ringing in Sunggyu’s ears as he finally sits on the swing, palms sweaty with mild fear._

_When he’s sure that he isn’t about to topple to the ground and be crushed by countless pieces of metal frame, Sunggyu lies down facing Woohyun who loops an arm across Sunggyu’s waist pulling him close and leaning their foreheads together, soft smile pulling at his lips._

_The only sound in the room is the two men’s shared breath (and an occasional squeak of metal on metal). Woohyun has tangled their legs together, absentmindedly started a game of footsies. Small hands run over Sunggyu’s shoulder blades, leaving a trail of warmth and safety. Although Sunggyu barely notices the skinship, he is distracted by the way Woohyun’s warm eyes literally sparkle._

_Sunggyu begins to speak about nothing, mindless pillow talk with the hope that it will ground him. As soft words tumble from his mouth he thinks that Woohyun is the best listener he’s ever known. The love and adoration in his gaze is overwhelming, Sunggyu isn’t used to being looked at like this, treated gently like he’s another person’s entire world._

_It scares Sunggyu enough that he leans in to kiss Woohyun, causing the other man to close his eyes and momentarily free Sunggyu from falling into the galaxy that’s been put up for offer. The kiss is soft, a gentle press of lips and a soft sigh as they pull apart._

_The smile that Woohyun gives Sunggyu is his favourite. It’s genuine and given freely, no agenda or mischief pulling at the edges. Woohyun’s nose scrunches up slightly before he buries his face against Sunggyu’s neck and announces that it is nap time._

-

Sunggyu finds himself sitting up in the swing as he realises that every surface in his apartment holds memories of Woohyun. Whether he likes it not Woohyun has been woven into the very fabric of his life, swallowed him whole.

It hits Sunggyu like a slap to the face, definitely stings the same way: he is capital L in Love with Woohyun and the only thing more terrifying than committing to another person is losing him. 

“What took me so long…” Sunggyu scolds himself.

He hasn’t moved this fast in days, maybe ever. He runs to the front door of the apartment, snatching up his keys and wallet before toeing into the nearest pair of shoes. He almost loses his footing as he slides up to the elevator, breathing harsher than the short distance he’s run would indicate.

It isn’t until he pulls the car out of the basement parking that he realises it’s night-time. Despite this the traffic is infuriatingly slow and all Sunggyu can do is impatiently tap his fingers on the wheel and will his heart not to burst in his chest. 

After what feels like a lifetime Sunggyu finds himself standing outside Woohyun’s apartment door, a parallel to the night before. Sunggyu glances at the key-pad lock and realises that Woohyun didn’t need to ring the doorbell last night. Each of them had set their passcodes as the other’s birthday. Sunggyu wonders if that’s still the case, Woohyun is petty enough to change something like that but Sunggyu could never blame him.

Sunggyu’s heart pounds strongly in his throat once he works up the courage to press the doorbell. He prays that the door will open, that a miracle is still possible. He doesn’t even know exactly what he can say to start repairing the situation, but he is ready to get on his knees and beg.

Sunggyu hears movement on the other side of the door and his hands start to sweat.  Sunggyu’s heart almost stops when Woohyun finally opens the door and he sees how small the other man looks. All the shine has drained away and Sunggyu wonders if he will ever fully forgive himself for that.

“Woohyun…” Sunggyu starts, voice cracking on the last syllable, the rest of the sentence getting trapped in his throat. He takes a deep breath and then the words are expelled so fast that each word runs into the other, he’s making up for lost time after all.

“I… I am aware now. I love you, Woohyun. I am in love with you. I’m so sorry. I’ve been an asshole. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. It’s selfish. I love you. I love you. I love you. I wanna be with you.”

The entry to the apartment is silent. The only sound is Sunggyu’s ragged breaths and the ding of the elevator on a lower floor. Sunggyu feels like the ground is falling away as he waits.

Then, something miraculous happens. A quiet smile begins to grow on Woohyun’s face, the light slowly reaching his eyes. A hand is offered into the space between them.

As Sunggyu wraps the smaller hand within his own he breathes a sigh of relief. For the very first time in his life he isn’t scared of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and description are from Alanis Morissette's song 'Head Over Feet'. I hope this ending was a little more satisfying than the last~
> 
> Thank you to Carmen from 'The L Word' for the 'too hot' game.


End file.
